Ira Jackson True (1828-1900)
}} category:True (surname) Vital statistics * Sex : Male * Born: at New Hampshire, USA * Died: at years * Interment: at Parents * Father: (?-?) * Mother: (?-?) Siblings Spouses * Spouse: Sarah Peak (1824-BEF 1880) Offspring * Child: Ella Irene True (1863-1899) * Child: Ebenezer Eugene True (1858-1944) * Child: Ira Arthur True (1866-1955) * Child: Laura M. True (1857-1914) Biography details "We will now attempt to give the names of those gentlemen who settled in Contra Costa, for with the discovery of gold the whole world turned towards the mines to seek their fortunes, and as health gave way from exposure there, or fatigue caused the wish for a less wearying life to arise, they hied themselves unto the valleys whose fertility was now fully established, there to make homes and till farms, finer than which no country in the world can claim. Of course many names are omitted, not from any fault on our part, but rather from the fact that treacherous memory remembers them not ; the dates are not so much those of their actual settlement, but as they were found by the parties with whom we have conversed... 1858. --...Ira True" page 128 In the year 1853, Socrates Huff and L. C. Wittenmyer came to the Isaac Russell place, while B. Alcorn located next to Mark Elliott. ... In the Summer of this year Milo J. Hough came to the township and first settled at Lafayette, where he found among others there located, Hon. Elam Brown and family, Nathaniel Jones and family, James H. Gorham and family, and George W. Hammett and family. He here, too, found in the course of construction by " Squire " Brown, a grist-mill, which commenced operations in that Fall. It stood about seventy-five yards from the present hotel, on the site now occupied by the store and residence of Benjamin Shreve. That same Fall, Mr. Hough located a hotel in that hamlet. About the same time there settled in the district, David Hodge and family, on the stream known as Release creek, as did also Isaac Hunsaker, Wesley Bradley, Ira True, Dr. Turner, John W. Jones, SoJ. P. Davis, near Pacheco, and several others whose names are now unremembered. page 430 From History of Contra Costa County, California By J. P. Munro-Fraser, 2000 Birth: Date:21 JUL 1828 Location:at New Hampshire, USA Occupation: Farmer Date: 1896 Location: Medocino Precinct, Fresno County Death: Date:25 FEB 1900 Wife: Sarah Peak (1824-bef1880) Marriage: : Location:at Livermore, Alameda County, California, USA Marriage Events:: Notes: External links wikipedia: Gallery Sources # Database online. Township 2, Contra Costa, California, post office Lafayette and Alamo, roll M653_57, page 539, image 543. Ancestry.com 1860 United States Federal Census Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2004; Image:True_1860_census.jpg # Database online. San Joaquin River, Merced, California, ED 45, roll T9_68, page 391.3000, image 0784. Ancestry.com and The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints 1880 United States Federal Census Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2005; Image:True_1880_census.jpg # COPY OF 1896 GREAT REGISTER OF FRESNO COUNTY http://www.cagenweb.com/archives/Directories/Fresno/1896Mendocino.txt True, Ira J. True, Ira J. True, Ira J.